Thespian
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: AU. When director Tifa Lockhart loses her lead, she needs a replacement. For Speedy Speck.


Thespian

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for Speedy Speck so enjoy! Please R&R.

The dark haired young woman smiled with tears falling from her eyes as her lover got down on one knee.

Around them strode various people looking on for a moment at the scene before returning their attention to their destination. But all the young woman could focus on was the blond young man reaching into his pocket and pulling out a felt box.

She was about to open her mouth when she noticed a look of disdain on her suitor's face as he looked to his right.

"I'm sorry Tifa, but I can't do this anymore."

"Cut!"

Tifa Lockhart sighed heavily as she watched some techs move equipment around. Getting out of her chair, she walked up to her lead actor, Cloud Strife.

"What can't you do anymore?"

"My character. He's too lovey dovey not to mention this isn't exactly the best plot in the world."

"I know but you can't leave the set. Your contract-"

"I know about my damn contract and it also says that I can quit any film I feel isn't utilizing my talents properly. And this certainly fits that description. Call me when you're working on a genre you're more suited for." And with that the blond actor walked off the set.

Tifa sighed once more. She had gained a reputation with audience goers as a first rate director of fast paced action flicks; her leads, male and female, capturing the hearts and minds of legions of fans. But now her studio had asked her to direct a romantic comedy, something Tifa was largely unfamiliar with.

And now she had lost her lead actor. Turning to her remaining lead, she saw Yuffie looking relieved.

"I'm glad that prima donna's gone. Now we can find someone better!"

Her mood was infectious and Tifa found herself grinning. Yuffie had been with her since nearly the beginning. She had discovered the young actress shooting her first studio backed film and since then the pair had made a string of hits with the _Ninja Princess_ series and other movies. Yuffie had jumped at the chance to be in a romantic comedy.

"It'll show people that I can't just kick butt!" she had exclaimed.

But now Tifa had a problem. She needed a new actor. Luckily she knew just who could help.

"Elena!" But her bespectacled assistant was already by her side, writing furiously in her black notebook.

"On it boss. Should have someone for you tomorrow." Tifa nodded.

"Thanks Elena. Alright everyone that's it for today. See you all bright and early tomorrow!"

* * *

The next day dawned and it was bright and early when Tifa walked into the studio. A flash of red caught her eye.

As she focused on that bit of crimson Tifa realized just who Elena had gotten as a replacement.

It was Reno Flynn, an actor on the rise. His aquamarine gaze met Tifa's in a moment and when she walked up he extended his hand.

"I've always wanted to work with you Miss Lockhart, I promise not to let you down."

Tifa accepted his outstretched hand and gave him a smile.

"Is that so? Well we have a lot of work to do so I hope you're ready." Reno nodded and a few moments later it was organized chaos with grips, gaffers, and extras running to and fro.

Ten hours later Tifa ended the day of filming, sparing one last glance at Reno as he left.

"What do you think of our new lead?" Elena asked, a tone of mischief in her voice.

"I don't want to take him to bed if that's what you're implying but he is handsome," Tifa responded.

"Whatever you say boss."

* * *

That evening Tifa checked her messages and cringed when she realized who one of the messages was from.

"Tifa, it's Aerith Gainsborough, Cloud Strife's agent. I'm calling to inform you that Mr. Strife will no longer be appearing in any of your films. Have a nice day."

"Like I need your pampered diva anyway," Tifa muttered.

About twenty minutes later she slid into her bed, her spacious house seeming all the more empty as she started to close her eyes. Strangely, her last conscious thought was of her new lead actor and how familiar he seemed.

With Reno now cast the rest of the production went smoothly for the next two months until one day Reno refused to read his lines.

"You know there are a million more actors just waiting to fill your shoes," Tifa commented.

"I know but these lines don't feel natural. They don't feel like it's coming from the heart."

"Then improvise as best you can." Reno nodded and he got down on one knee, looking Yuffie square in the eye as Tifa rolled the cameras.

What followed was some of the best improvisation that the young director had ever heard. The words he spoke struck a chord with Tifa, if only for a moment, before she caught it all in one take.

Elena shared a look with Yuffie and both young women grinned.

Maybe Tifa would finally fall in love.

The filming went on and several weeks later Tifa was waiting for her plane to take off. Meeting with the head of the studio was never a fun prospect for her but it came with the job. She was staring out the window of her two seat section, watching the workers scurry about the runway, until she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

"Not at all...Reno?!"

"Why the shocked look?"

"I just didn't expect you to be on the same plane as me."

"Well I'm just heading to LA to fulfill a promise I made a long time ago."

"What was it?" Tifa found herself asking. Reno's eyes gleamed and he smiled warmly at his director.

"In my high school there was one girl I always sat behind in my photography class. She wanted to be a director see and was very determined. Anyway one day I got the nerve to ask her out and she told me that she wouldn't date me until I was an actor in one of her movies and-"

"You promised you would be," Tifa finished. It all seemed so familiar to her, hearing this story.

"Well she sounds pretty full of herself." Reno smirked at Tifa's opinion on his lover.

"I wouldn't say that."

"What do you think she'll say after all this time?"

"I don't think she'll even remember, honestly."

Tifa decided to wait until the plane had lifted off before responding and observed Reno. The way he sat, she hadn't noticed how familiar it seemed. Images came to her then, streaming from some hazy corner of her memory. She saw Reno sitting in that same pose, whirling around as he asked her to date him, hearing her reply.

Shaking her head a little, she looked at Reno once more before speaking.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I wasn't sure you'd remember me, it's been ten years after all. And you've become a great director."

Tifa didn't respond right away, still shocked by this revelation.

"So what do we do now?"

"That's up to you. Besides I've waited ten years already, I can wait a while longer for whatever answer you give me."

_One month later..._

"So what's this new mystery guy like?" Yuffie asked Elena as they sat at the cafe, waiting for Tifa to show.

"How should I know?"

"You're her personal assistant, you should know all about every thing she does!" Yuffie exclaimed, gesturing wildly as she got caught up in the moment.

"That's only on the set. No wonder people say you're kind of ditzy," Elena replied.

Yuffie merely stuck out her tongue but before she could think of a great comeback the two women saw Tifa walking towards the cafe, arm in arm with a familiar red head.

The blond got over her shock and held out a hand to the spunky actress.

"Pay up!"

Groaning, Yuffie did just that while Reno and Tifa shared a confused glance with one another.


End file.
